N'être soi qu'à deux
by Serpendord
Summary: OS. POV George. 8 mois après la bataille de Poudlard, 8 mois après le mort de Fred, George apprend petit à petit à vivre seul. Mais il arrive que de toutes petites choses, telle une chanson moldue à la radio, le fasse replonger pour un instant dans son désespoir. C'est inévitable. Mais la vie continue. (Songfic basé sur la chanson "Jumelle" de Lynda Lemay)


**Titre :** N'être soi qu'à deux

**Auteur :** Serpendord

**Fandom :** Harry Potter

**Rating :** K+

**Avertissement(s) :** évocation de la mort très présente, forme de dépression (pas de pensées suicidaires)

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, la chanson est « Jumelle » de Lynda Lemay

**Résumé :** OS. POV George. 8 mois après la bataille de Poudlard, 8 mois après le mort de Fred, George apprend petit à petit à vivre seul. Mais il arrive que de toutes petites choses, telle une chanson moldue à la radio, le fasse replonger pour un instant dans son désespoir. C'est inévitable. Mais la vie continue.

**Remarque :** avant de commencer à lire je conseille vivement d'écouter la chanson une première fois avec l'histoire de Fred et George en tête. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>N'être soi qu'à deux<strong>

Cela fait huit mois depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Huit mois, exactement. On est le 2 janvier. Je suis revenu vivre dans notre appartement, au-dessus de la boutique. Tu sais, maman était contre. Elle voulait que je revienne habiter au Terrier. Elle disait qu'il ne fallait pas que je reste tout seul, que j'allais me faire du mal à rester ici sans personne. Que ça ne m'aidait pas, que c'était autodestructeur. Je suis revenu quand même. Après tout, c'est chez moi. Je ne supporterais pas la vie là-bas, je le sais. Il y a trop de gens, de bruits, d'animations, de regards. De reflets. Je préfère être ici. L'appartement n'a jamais été aussi calme. J'aime ça. En quelque sorte. Ça ne me rappelle pas toi. Mais ça me rappelle ton absence, alors quelque part c'est la même chose, non ? Pourtant non, ça fait moins mal ainsi. C'est tellement inhabituel que je ne m'attends pas à te voir surgir du moindre coin. Au Terrier il y a tellement de vie que je pourrais oublier pour un instant que tu n'es plus là. Pour un instant seulement. Après la réalité reprend le pas sur le ressenti et c'est comme si tu mourrais une nouvelle fois. Je vis ça tous les dimanches, comme je vais y manger. Je ne supporterais pas d'éprouver ça quotidiennement. Donc me voilà, dans notre appartement mort du Chemin de Traverse.  
>Chaque jour se ressemble, j'ai ma petite routine. Qu'importe combien d'heures j'ai dormi, j'attends toujours six heure du matin pour me lever, du côté gauche du lit, ne jetant pas un regard vers le tien, que de toute manière j'ai fixé la majorité de ma nuit. J'enfile mes pantoufles –violettes – et je me dirige au radar vers la cuisine, où je me fais chauffer un café et allume la radio qui se règle sur une fréquence aléatoire – aujourd'hui une quelconque station moldue. Puis je bois mon café et mange quelques toasts. Je fais la vaisselle, reprend un café. Je vais ensuite me laver les dents, me doucher, puis m'habiller. La radio est toujours allumée. J'ai le temps pour un dernier café. Il est 7h30. La boutique n'ouvre qu'à 9h00. Officiellement. C'est souvent que je ne supporte plus de ne rien avoir à faire ici et que je descends, avançant l'heure d'ouverture.<br>Sans un mot je me dirige vers la cafetière, réfléchissant distraitement à une nouvelle invention qui pourrait plaire à Ron. Il travaille avec moi au magasin depuis que tu n'es plus là. Il se débrouille plutôt bien et ne se tracasse pas à vouloir me parler de sentiments ou de toi. Il ne me reproche pas mon manque de loquacité ou le fait que j'habite maintenant seul ici. Je pense qu'il m'a compris. Puis ça rassure maman de le savoir ici. En quelque sorte tout le monde y gagne.  
>D'un un geste maladroit de la main, je renverse du café sur moi. Une grosse tâche noire fleuri sur le devant de ma chemise orange. C'est chaud, ça colle à la peau. Désagréable. Avec un soupir je pose ma tasse sur la table et me dirige vers la chambre pour en changer, enlevant mon vêtement ruiné en route.<br>Je me fige cependant à mi-chemin comme j'entends les premières paroles qu'une douce voix de femme fredonne

_Si tu n'étais pas là  
>Je ne serais pas moi<br>je ne ferais qu'un pas  
>Et je serais perdue<em>

_Si tu n'existais plus_  
><em>Toi qui étais déjà<em>  
><em>Dès l'ultime début<em>  
><em>Blottie tout contre moi<em>

Je dois éteindre la radio. Maintenant. Mais je reste tétanisé entre ma cuisine et ma chambre, incapable de bouger, incapable d'aller faire taire cette maudite chose !

_Si tu n'étais plus là  
>Pour me dire en tes mots<br>Le cours de mon combat,  
>Moi, je serais K.O.<br>_

C'est comme si je n'étais plus dans mon corps. Je ne contrôle plus rien, ne suis plus que sensations. Et je sens les larmes qui s'accumulent aux coins de mes paupières.

_J'ai tant besoin de toi  
>Pour savoir qui je suis<br>Oui, dès que tu t'en vas  
>Je ne suis qu'une demie<em>

Je pleure franchement maintenant, bien que silencieusement, et je ne pense plus à éteindre la radio, elle n'existe même plus. Je n'entends plus la chanson, je la vie, la ressent, les souvenirs de toi me frappant plus fort qu'ils ne l'ont jamais fait depuis longtemps pendant la journée. C'est toujours toi qui parlais en premier, toujours toi qui pointais une direction, qui me faisait être entier…

_T'es plus que ma famille  
>T'es plus que mon amie<em>

Tu es un morceau de moi qui est parti…

_Chaque fois que tu sourcilles  
>Mon front tressaille aussi<em>

_T'as beau m'tourner le dos_  
><em>Je lis dans tes soupirs<em>  
><em>Je sais quand ton sourire<em>  
><em>Dissimule un sanglot<em>

_T'as pas besoin de mots_  
><em>Pour tout me raconter<em>  
><em>T'as besoin d'parler<em>  
><em>Je t'entends déjà trop<em>

Tellement complémentaire. Jamais l'un sans l'autre. Personne ne sachant nous différencier. Même notre propre mère ayant du mal. Ayant presque des difficultés nous-même…. Car après tout, Fred et George n'existaient pas en tant qu'entité séparé. Nous étions une seule et même personne coupée en deux. Chacun avec quelques particularités, mais majoritairement identiques. Partageant les mêmes pensées et sentiments. Nous pouvions faire passer toute une conversation en un regard.

_Si tu n'étais pas là  
>Je n'le serais pas non plus<br>_

Si, et c'est bien là tout le problème…

_Dans les conversations  
>On est comme un duo<br>On parle sur le même ton  
>On a le même flot<em>

_Les mêmes intonations,_  
><em>Les mêmes maladresses<em>

_T'es plus que mon écho,_  
><em>tu es mon harmonie<em>  
><em>Tu es c'que j'ai d'plus beau<em>

Je ne parle presque plus maintenant, ne m'exprimant que lorsque c'est nécessaire. C'est tellement étrange de devoir prononcer une phrase en entière, sans toi pour la commencer ou la finir. C'est d'ailleurs souvent que je m'arrête en plein milieu d'une parole, comme si mon rôle était fini, attendant que quelqu'un – toi – prenne la suite, ce qui n'arrive jamais, et me frappe à nouveau.  
>Je n'ai jamais été très bavard de toute manière. Nous ne parlions que pour les autres. C'est souvent toi qui engageait le dialogue. Sans toi pour commencer, je n'ai rien à finir.<p>

_S'il manquait un morceau  
>A mon pauvre squelette<br>Tu t'arracherais la peau  
>Pour me tendres tes restes<em>

Je me souviens de ta tête, ce jour-là, quand j'ai perdu mon oreille. Comme si ça te faisait physiquement mal à toi aussi. Mais je sais ce qui te blessait ainsi. C'était ce qui me blessait le plus également : nous n'étions plus identiques. Différents. Le mot même égratigne la pensée. Je crois que si tu avais pu t'arracher l'oreille à ce moment-là, tu l'aurais fait.

_Je me sens minuscule  
>Me revoilà demie<br>J'ai mal à notre bulle _

Et en cet instant je pense que je veux mourir. C'est pas humain d'avoir mal à ce point, de ressentir du vide à ce point. Du manque. Tu manques….

_Par cette chose étrange  
>Qui fait que nos deux cœurs<br>Sont le fruit d'un mélange  
>Tu es plus que ma sœur <em>

Tu es une part de moi, mais que fait-on quand la moitié de la recette s'en va ?

_Tu seras toujours celle  
>Qui me décodera<br>Oui, je suis ta jumelle  
>Et c'est plus fort qu'on croit <em>

Tellement, tellement plus fort. Personne ne comprend. Il faut avoir un jumeau, n'être également que soi à deux, pour comprendre, que, plus qu'un frère, c'est l'infini que l'autre représente. Et que, qu'importe la vie qu'on a, du moment qu'on perd l'autre on se retrouve en enfer. _  
><em>

_Si tu n'étais pas là  
>Je ne serais pas moi<br>Je ne ferais qu'un pas  
>Et je trébucherais<em>

Je ne sais pas comment ni quand c'est arrivé mais je suis par terre à présent. Prostré, en position fœtal, replié sur moi-même. Mes pleurs ne sont plus silencieux. Ce sont presque des hurlements, semblables à de longs vagissements d'animaux blessés. J'ai tellement mal que la douleur devient physique. J'ai mal aux yeux, mal au cœur. La boule dans ma poitrine est tellement grosse que j'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser dans ma gorge, et elle ne cesse d'augmenter. J'ai mal à l'âme et je voudrais mourir.

_Si tu n'étais plus là  
>Toi, mon si doux reflet<br>Que ferais-je de mes bras  
>que ferais-je de tes traits? <em>

J'ai enlevé tous les miroirs de l'appartement. Tous jusqu'au dernier. Je ne supportais plus de tomber sur ton image à l'improviste. Mon apparence est devenue une malédiction.

_Nous n'sommes que fusion  
>Il n'y a pas d'issue<br>C'est presque une prison  
>Nos âmes enchaînées<em>

Le truc tu vois c'est que c'est lourd, sans toi pour m'aider à supporter le poids des chaînes. Le vide de toi est un boulet qui me lest et je sombre.

_Tu t'abreuves à ma source  
>Et je bois à la tienne<br>On est de la même pousse  
>On est du même germe <em>

Condamné à demeurer assoiffé. Tout le café de la terre ne pourra te remplacer.  
>Toujours par terre, je tremble pendant que la chanson se termine et que la femme chante son dernier vers.<p>

_Et c'est fou comme je t'aime._

La chanson se termine. Un moldu annonce une page de publicité quelconque et je n'écoute plus. Toujours par terre je pleure encore longtemps et je sais que je dois avoir l'air pathétique, prostré sur le tapis, torse nu, à gémir des mots inintelligibles parmi lesquels se mélange ton nom, le visages baigné de larmes, de morve et de salive, les yeux explosés, le nez et les joues écarlates, les lèvres gercés. Mes cheveux sont humides et un peu de sang est visible au coin de ma bouche comme je me suis mordu la joue pour essayer de me détourner de ma peine en me faisant mal. Sans résultats de toute évidence.  
>Je me mets alors à hurler et à frapper le sol de mes poings et de mes pieds, essayant de faire sortir cette boule qui m'oppresse toujours la poitrine et me remonte dans la gorge.<br>Les minutes s'égrènent et au fur et à mesure que le temps passe je me calme lentement. Je me redresse et fini par me retrouver assis. Une de mes premières pensées cohérentes et que je n'allumerai plus la radio. Jamais. Aussitôt je me lève, saisi l'objet et le balance de toute mes force – par très élevées, mes bras tremblants toujours énormément – dans la poubelle.  
>M'essuyant le nez d'un revers du poignet et reniflant un bon coup, je vais dans la salle de bain me rincer le visage et la nuque, puis part enfiler une chemise – orange. Des gestes mécaniques. Simples. Ça aide.<br>Je regarde l'heure. 8h15.  
>Bon. Ouvrir un peu plus tôt ne fera de mal à personne, je me dis tandis que je descends à la boutique, tentant de noyer mes sentiments dans des gestes du quotidien, me raccrochant désespérément à quoique ce soit d'un tant soit peu normal pour oublier ma crise, y arrivant presque. Il y a cependant une phrase que je n'arrive pas à faire disparaitre, et elle tourne dans ma tête que cet épisode a laissé étrangement vide, comme blanche, remplit de nuage et de brouillard :<p>

_Et c'est fou comme je t'aime._

Et c'est fou comme je t'aime.


End file.
